


【豹玫瑰】Carpe Diem

by bestvest



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Time Travel, but not really?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 1999年的牛津，特查拉还不是瓦坎达的国王，埃弗雷特则沉迷于广义相对论。而时间不等人。





	【豹玫瑰】Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> 我，文科生，漫威物理学家，瞎编名词选手，谢谢大家。

 05.

“里面有人吗？”

 

特查拉耳中的噪音退去，他站起来，给矮个子男人让出过道。男人感激地冲他笑了笑，在他身边的位置上坐下。

 

特查拉皱起眉头。

 

矮个子男人穿着衬衫和西裤，没穿外套，领口松了两个扣子，衬衫卷在手肘上。特查拉习惯性地注意到了一些细节，比如那衬衫是如何贴合他的肩线，他坐下的时候西裤刚好提到脚踝上面。

 

穿西装的学生在学校里并不少见，但能负担得起订制西装的则大概属于另一种“类型”。但眼前的男人看上去并不像是青年企业家、天才学者或某个不愿透露姓名的国家领导人，他有一张年轻而疲惫的脸，像是你能在每一个大城市的CBD里看到的上班族，出入全市最高的大楼，但身上总散发着命运身不由己的自暴自弃。

 

那头银发倒是很特别。

 

课还没上到一半，特查拉就开始看着教授半秃的脑袋发呆。讲堂里坐了小一百人，热烘烘的体温和稀薄的空气蒸得半数学生都昏昏欲睡，教授毫无起伏的语调更是毫无帮助。特查拉迷迷糊糊地听着教授解释时间、重力和什么能量的关系，隐约觉得这应该是一个很有意思的话题。但是，唉，谁没遇到过一两个 _那种_ 教授呢。

 

穿着订制西装的矮个子男人在他身边奋笔疾书。

 

“你怎么看？”

 

特查拉吓了一跳，有些迷茫地看向矮个子男人。对方手里拿着笔，冲他挑起眉毛，分明清楚他刚刚没有听课，“教授要我们讨论，”他提醒特查拉，“所以你觉得呢，人类可以实现时间旅行吗？”他侧着头，脸上带着古怪的熟稔，让特查拉有些不舒服，“顺便一说，我叫埃弗雷特·罗斯，你可以叫我埃弗雷特。”

 

“特查拉。”特查拉下意识地伸出手，罗斯在举起自己的手前有些许犹豫，他谨慎地握了握特查拉的手。特查拉辨认出了更多的细节：他大拇指弯曲的方式、粗糙的手心、他整齐的指甲。

 

特查拉开始更仔细地观察起这位罗斯先生来，“我认为这个问题没有意义。”他没由来地生出幼稚地竞争感，想要激怒这位穿着订制西装学习广义相对论、手上有枪茧的疲惫男人。

 

“没有意义？”罗斯追问，他语气真诚，好像真的想要听特查拉解释似的。

 

“就算真的发明出了所谓的‘时间机器’，运转它所需要的能量也远远超过了它能带来的好处。你需要一个密度极高的能量复合体，一次性向某个物件输出极高的能量，单是获得这么多能量就有可能耗空一个国家的财富。与其如此，还不如把资源用在其他更实际的地方。”

 

“唔。”罗斯的鼻子可爱地皱了起来，特查拉有些好笑地发现，他几乎能从对方的表情中读出他的思想活动：惊讶、困惑、沉思和理解。他的神情带着与他年龄不太符合的诚实和天真。

 

少见。

 

“那万一呢？”罗斯追问，特查拉本应该为他认真的语气感到奇怪，“就，万一未来人们突然发现了某种高密度的能量源呢？”

 

特查拉耸了耸肩，意识到他们的话题已经完全偏离了物理学，“那人们应该用那能源来做些其他事，清洁能源什么的。”

 

罗斯嗤笑了一声，但也不是在嘲笑特查拉的提议，更像是在回忆什么，“清洁能源，嗯？”他左顾右盼，不知道为什么，压低声音诡秘地对他说，“你知道，时间就是最重要的能源。”像是突然参透了宇宙真理。但是特查拉发现自己又在注意那些毫不相关的东西：罗斯的嘴角抿起，有一撮银色的头发扫到了他的脑门儿上。他看上去十分英俊。

 

噢，该死。

 

04.

 

“嘿，”埃弗雷特抬起手跟他打招呼，“清洁能源先生？”他憋着笑，看上去很为自己的玩笑沾沾自喜。他笑起来的样子像是只有十几岁，他身上穿着法兰绒红色格子衬衫和牛仔裤，头发乱糟糟的，终于有了几分穷酸大学生的样子。

 

特查拉本应该恼怒，但却跟着矮个子男人一起笑了起来。埃弗雷特挥了挥手，示意让特查拉在他面前的位置上坐下，特查拉犹豫了一下，但最终没有拒绝。埃弗雷特把他摆在自己面前的书和纸张摆到一边，给特查拉的餐盘腾出位置，特查拉扫了一眼摆在最上面的论文，《时间旅行和反向成因》[1]。

 

“作业？”特查拉挑起眉毛。学期才刚刚开始，离他们的第一篇论文还有至少三个星期。

 

“更像是私人兴趣。”埃弗雷特解释，但表情更像是无奈。

 

“所以，对相对论感兴趣的法律学生？”

 

埃弗雷特显然吓了一跳，准备拿披萨的手停在半空，看上去像是只受惊的小刺猬。特查拉在心里给自己记上一分，“我大一的时候选过丹宁教授的国际政治，”他假作好心地解释，“我记得我听过你的名字。”

 

“是吗？”埃弗雷特皱着脸，低声嘀咕了一句，接着又抬起眼来打量特查拉，“那么，对国际政治感兴趣的物理学生？”

 

特查拉叹了口气， “我其实是冲着学分去的。”

 

“该死，”埃弗雷特同情地吸了口气，“哪个没良心的给你推荐的？”

 

他耸了耸肩，“我以为我能给这门课带去……新的想法。”

 

“伙计，我们人人都这么以为。”埃弗雷特的语气有些幸灾乐祸，法律系的丹宁教授是出了名地无聊而严格，别说从他那里得到帮助，犯了错误不被嘲讽得体无完肤就已经谢天谢地。如果特查拉没记错的话，埃弗雷特应该是他的三位助教之一。

 

这倒是解释了他那自暴自弃的气场。

 

“你还在为丹宁教授工作？”

 

“感谢上帝，不，他老人家前年就退休了。我也只给他当了一个学期的临时助教，”埃弗雷特看上去有些后怕，他摸了摸自己的脖子，“我一直怀疑他原本那位导生当时是装病。”

 

特查拉看着埃弗雷特皱起的鼻头，感觉有一种说不上的亲呢填进了他的胸膛。矮个子男人把衬衫撸上胳膊，进攻他剩下的半块披萨，而特查拉觉得自己以前在哪里见过这个场景。他们昨天才第一次交换姓名，但埃弗雷特却表现得像是跟他熟识多年的好友。这唐突的相处本应该让特查拉感到不安，可是他没有。

 

“你来自哪儿？”埃弗雷特嘴里塞着披萨，含糊不清地问。

 

“南非。”即使回答了不下上百次，每次讲这个答案说出口的时候，特查拉都感到些许愧疚，接着是愤怒。瓦坎达是一个强大而美丽的国家，特查拉却不能将它称之为故乡。当他离开瓦坎达的时候，他并没有想到与自己的根源分割的痛苦会如此强烈。其他的外国学生还能在异国找到属于自己的社群，但特查拉永远只能是孤身一人。

 

埃弗雷特哼了一声，抓起纸杯给自己灌了几口可乐，把嘴里的披萨冲了下去。他的行为跟昨天那个穿着订制西装、神情疲惫的埃弗雷特·罗斯是如此不同，但特查拉却无法具体说出那股不和谐感来自哪里。

 

“南非，”埃弗雷特重复道，他慢吞吞地咀嚼着这两个单词，像是想要在里面说出点别的意思，“我去过一次。美丽的国家，爱你们的犀牛。”他顿了顿，“你一定很想家。”

 

“有一点。”特查拉搪塞，“你呢？”

 

“明尼苏达。”埃弗雷特回答，“但是上帝，我已经好几十年没回过那个鬼地方了。说实话，我一点都不怀念那里。并不是说我不爱那冰雪覆盖的大草原，只是，”他挥了挥手，仿佛把眼前凭空出现的明尼苏达地图给扫开，“你可以既爱她，又对她恨之入骨，你懂吧？”

 

特查拉揣摩了一会儿，不可置否地耸了耸肩。

 

“对了，”埃弗雷特把嘴边的番茄酱擦干净，重新把他刚刚放到一边的书本和论文摆在自己面前，“你上次说探讨时空旅行没有意义，不是认真的吧？我是说，这个命题本身听着有些荒谬，但是作为一个物理学生，你应该比我更清楚讨论它的重要性。”

 

“确实，但是我对量子力学更感兴趣，”特查拉回答，“你呢？请不要告诉我你是因为《神秘博士》而想要研究时空旅行。”

 

埃弗雷特显然被逗乐了，他低下头，把脑袋撑在书本上面忍笑，“很不幸，答案是否定的。但是下次别人这么问我的时候，我就应该这么答。”他抬起头来，下巴搁在书本上抬头看特查拉，特查拉这才注意到他的面孔是如此苍老，那疲倦老成的神情和埃弗雷特年轻的面孔，像是把两张不同的脸合在了一起。特查拉的心脏为这异样跳得飞快，但身体却像被冻在座位上了一样无法动弹。

 

“我只是觉得有些不够用。”埃弗雷特说。

 

“什么不够用？”特查拉听见自己的声音回答。

 

“时间。”

 

 03.

 

埃弗雷特提到他从没有机会看一次白色海峡。于是特查拉买了两张从牛津去多佛的往返车票，没想到他衣服没穿够，法国还没看到，就差点被海风给吹得节节败退。埃弗雷特一边嘲笑他，一边把特查拉的双手塞进自己的大衣口袋，并教训他下次约会应该做好更充足的准备。

 

回程的时候，埃弗雷特暖洋洋地靠在他身上假寐，特查拉在列车铁轨噪音的掩护下跟他讲述瓦坎达。他跟他讲述从天而降的陨石、巴斯忒、圣心草和振金，讲述紫红色的黄昏和草原上的金合欢树，他跟他讲述自己的父亲、母亲和妹妹。他的乡愁淹没了他的心脏，他沉默了太久以至于一开口便无法停下，他知道自己应该停下。他不应该跟任何人讲述瓦坎达，但是埃弗雷特不是任何人。他望向特查拉的眼神亲昵熟稔，让特查拉觉得他讲述的一切他都已经知道。

 

“我离开瓦坎达的时候，以为我已经准备好面对全世界。”他向埃弗雷特坦白，“可是现在……现在……我不知道。”英国阴冷的草原从车窗外飞驰而过，“我不知道我父亲是怎么做到的。”

 

埃弗雷特勾住他的手指，“再给你自己一点时间，特查拉，”他轻声安慰，“你会成为一个伟大的国王。”

 

列车终于驶入牛津，埃弗雷特贴着他伸了个懒腰。天色暗沉，末班车的列车员不耐烦地催着他们下车，埃弗雷特朝他背后比了个中指。

 

“我喜欢即兴旅行，”他宣布，“我们应该再来一次，你觉得尼泊尔怎么样？”

 

特查拉觉得有些莫名其妙，“尼泊尔有什么？”

 

“时间，特查拉。”埃弗雷特耐心地提醒他。

 

02.

 

他梦见自己跟埃弗雷特在瓦坎达的黄昏中做爱。他祖先的化身在金合欢树中匿形，但特查拉知道他们在那里，他们金黄色的眼睛无时无刻不盯着特查拉的一举一动。

 

特查拉让他们看。埃弗雷特的皮肤在夕阳下如同被献上神坛，他纯真而老成的面孔上布满性欲的红潮，他的头发里沾着泥土，双手攒着清甜的草地。特查拉想要将他打开、填满，用自己的欲望占有直到他再也喊不出别人的名字。埃弗雷特身上散发着潮湿的咸味，他迎着黄昏将他爱人的身体展现给他先祖的金合欢树，他又爱又恨的金合欢树，他能听见空气中的躁动，捕食者的咽喉警告地低吼，特查拉的胸腔也贴着埃弗雷特的脊背震动起来。

 

埃弗雷特低吟着将自己推向特查拉，后穴包裹特查拉就像他生来为此，特查拉满足地赞美，撑着他的胸膛去亲吻他的脖颈。他想像动物一样咬住埃弗雷特的后颈，扯住他皮毛让他动弹不得，把他压在身下、反复射进他身体里，标记他、让他流水，用倒刺勾住他直到特查拉能从他柔软的小腹外面看见自己。但是特查拉不是动物，他不忍心伤害埃弗雷特，于是只能满足于用大腿撑开他的双腿，鼓励他在自己身上起伏。特查拉亲吻他的时候，他脸上带着那副让特查拉的心怦怦直跳的表情：他年轻而苍老，愉悦而疲惫，两副面孔合成一副面孔。特查拉闭上眼睛高潮，只是因为神魂颠倒，不是因为不敢看他。

 

特查拉在埃弗雷特温暖的唇舌中醒来，他抓着他的银发，让自己射到他的嘴边。他迷糊地想像若是自己在他的穴里射得足够多，精液或许能从前面涌出来。埃弗雷特色情地用嘴唇清理他软掉的阴茎和毛发，然后温暖地爬到他身上，用咸腥潮湿的口气亲吻他。埃弗雷特的面孔在黑暗中模糊，特查拉抚摸他的眼角，确认他轮廓的触感，并用大腿去顶他的勃起。

 

“我收回我关于无聊的明尼苏达人的评论。”特查拉抚摸埃弗雷特的阴茎，诚心诚意地忏悔，埃弗雷特像只猫咪一样在他身上延展身体，他的头发潮湿，空气中欲望的味道让特查拉头晕目眩。

 

完事之后，埃弗雷特靠在他的胸口缓缓入眠。特查拉听着他的呼吸，以同样的节奏抚摸他的脊背。他突然开始思考关于时间的命题，空间的折叠、时间的曲线和因果秩序的颠倒，他在半梦半醒中又看见了先祖的金色眼睛。

 

“你该回去了，特查拉。”埃弗雷特在梦中对他说，“时间已经不多了。”

 

 01. 

他的父亲在一场爆炸中丧生。不到两个小时之后，他和CIA的埃弗雷特·罗斯探员打了照面，矮个子男人穿着干净整齐的订制西装，跟他握手的时候，特查拉摸到了他手上的枪茧。

 

这是他第一次与这个男人见面，但是他心里没由来地生出了熟悉的感觉。

 

 

**END**

 

[1] 《时间旅行和反向成因》Smith, Joseph Wayne, 1985, “Time travel and backward causation”, Cogito, 3: 57–67. 这是一篇真实存在的论文，我瞎谷歌，向这位教授赔个不是。


End file.
